


5 notas que Eric no entiende y 1 que sí

by cloe2gs



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal como dice el titulo 5 notas que Eric no entiende y 1 que sí. Porque Vince a veces le escribe cosas que para Eric no significan nada</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 notas que Eric no entiende y 1 que sí

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para la dotacion anual de [crack_and_roll](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com) , cuando esta aun se hacia, y que responde al reto de [:)](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/280077.html#cutid1)

La primera nota es un papel arrancado de la libreta de cuadros de Vince. Tienen 13 años y Eric se la encuentra entre las hojas del libro de matemáticas cuando va a hacer los deberes esa tarde.

_"Lo he hecho por tu bien ;)"_

No hace falta que este firmada, sabe bien que es de Vinny, reconoce sus letras juntas y pequeñas; no sabe a qué se refiere así que se encoje de hombros, saca los lápices de su estuche, y piensa en que luego se lo preguntará, cuando acabe los deberes y su madre le deje salir. No lo hace, se le olvida mientras maldice las operaciones con fracciones, se queja de las multiplicaciones con decimales y de lo amargada que tiene que estar la señora Sullivan para castigarles con todos esos deberes.

Vince nunca le cuenta que se refería a Susan Carter, la chica de la que E llevaba semanas hablando y a la que el encandilo con solo una sonrisa y una de las frases de Johnny. Estaba claro que ella no era la indicaba para ser la primera novia de Eric, ni la primera chica a la que besara, ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Vince lo sabía y su amigo también se daría cuenta si dejara de hablar de su pelo y de lo bien que olía. Por eso tuvo que besarla en el recreo en vez de jugar al baloncesto con los chicos y tuvo que mover la cuerda en el juego de saltar; pero mereció la pena haberse perdido el recreo solo por oírla decir que su amigo no le interesaba y prometerle que nunca jamás saldría con él.

Pasan años antes de la segunda nota.

Vince tiene 16 años y la señora Murphy no le ha echado ni a él ni a Tortuga cuando se han colado en la barbacoa familiar que celebran todos los años. Tortuga está abajo comiéndose su tercera hamburguesa mientras ve a Eric y a sus primos jugar a ese futbol irlandés de dar patadas al balón y al que él nunca le ha visto la gracia. 

La prima de E le pilla desprevenido a la salida del baño. Es pelirroja y de pelo rizado, bajita y con pecas... Vince puede ver el parecido familiar. Ella le empuja hacia el interior del baño y él solo puede retroceder con pasos torpes hasta que sus rodillas chocan contra el borde de la bañera y cae dentro al perder el equilibrio. Ella no se reprime, se sienta sobre su cadera y le besa sin dejarle reaccionar. Al principio no reacciona, le ha pillado demasiado desprevenido como para saber que hacer; pero entonces ella le muerde el labio inferior y mueve la cintura y él reacciona, cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso. Ella sonríe y empieza a moverse de adelante a atrás, torturándole hasta que le agarra de las caderas acercándola hacia él y deteniendo sus movimientos. Deja que le abra la camisa y cuando le besa el cuello empieza a olvidar que es ella y se imagina que es Eric, su pequeño duendecillo irlandés, el que deja un camino de besos por su pecho como lo hace en esos sueños que tiene últimamente sin saber porqué, que es E el que le hace cosquillas en la barbilla con el pelo y el dueño de las manos que desabrochan sus vaqueros...

Cuando esa noche Eric vuelve a su cuarto, cansado y deseoso de dormir, solo tiene en mente tirarse en la cama, ni siquiera piensa molestarse en quitarse la ropa, sólo quiere dormir hasta que su madre le despierte a gritos para ir a misa. Una servilleta llama su atención, una servilleta amarilla, como las que su madre compro para la comida, clavada con una chincheta roja en su corcho de la pared. Eric se acerca con paso cansado y niega con la cabeza al reconocer la letra de su mejor amigo

_”Ojala hubieras sido tú u.u”_

Eric la deja estar, está demasiado cansado como para intentar descifrar lo que Vinny quiere decir con eso.

La tercera es un mensaje de texto. Uno que llega a las tres de la mañana y que le despierta, a él y a Vanessa, la chica a la que lleva semanas viendo. Es un mensaje y luego una llamada que se corta antes de que la pueda contestar y mandar a Vince a tomas por saco, porque puede que sea una estrella que viva en Los Ángeles y salga todos los días de juerga; pero él no lo es y tiene que madrugar y sus llamadas de madrugada hacen que se desvele y no pueda volverse a dormir.

Se frota los ojos para centrar la mirada y descifrar el galimatías que es el mensaje, las letras intercambiadas y las abreviaturas. Tiene que leerlo un par de veces, porque es demasiado temprano como para que esté haciendo estas cosas y Vince, definitivamente, está demasiado borracho como para que debiera hacerlas.

_”Es tu puta culpa. Deberías estar aquí. Deberías haber evitado que la jodiera ò_ó ”_

Eric no sabe a qué se refiere ¿su culpa? ¿De qué habla? Está por llamar a Vince y preguntarle qué a que narices se refiere; pero al final no lo hace. Lo más probable es que Vinny, por lo borracho que este, le grite o masculle cosas que E no entenderá, que vuelva a pedirle que vaya con ellos a Los Ángeles y que discutan cuando le responda que no, que no lo hará. Al final terminarán diciéndose cosas que ninguno de los dos quiera decir y él estará de mal humor durante días antes de volver a llamar a su mejor amigo y pasarse horas hablando por teléfono. Así que le manda un mensaje a Tortuga donde le dice que lleve a Vince a casa AHORA, y apaga el teléfono antes de volver a acurrucarse contra Vanessa.

La siguiente la recibe años después.

Semanas después del desastre de Medillin, cuando Vince está en su retiro en aquella isla perdida de la mano de Dios con Tortuga, sin querer saber nada del mundo ni de E. En una de las pocas noches en las que se escabulle de la vigilancia de Tortuga y se mete en lo que allí llaman “discoteca” y que no se parece en nada a los sitios de Los Ángeles y mucho a los antros de Nueva York a los que iban con sus carnets falsos, un sótano con una barra llena de marcas que no conoce, que saben que le darán una resaca con mucho dolor de cabeza, y música muy alta retumbando contra las paredes; no hay pista de baile separada, ni sillones cómodos, ni mesas; sólo el suelo de cemento y unos taburetes. Baila entre la masa de gente durante horas y se bebe ese alcohol tan malo que le sirven una y otra vez. Hay un joven entre la gente, le llama la atención por lo alto que se ríe y su pelo pelirrojo… se parece un poco a E, al E de cuando eran jóvenes y vivían en Queens, cuando se pasaban horas fumando maría y escuchando a “Ramones” en la buhardilla de su casa; antes de Los Ángeles y Hollywood y todo el lio de Medellin.

No sabe porque va a hablar con él cuando se acerca a la barra ni porque le empieza a invitar a bebidas. Pero contra más habla el chico y Vince más le mira más se parece a su mejor amigo. Al final terminan en el callejón trasero del club, con los pantalones de Vince abierto y los del joven por las rodillas, con su pene entrando en él una y otra vez mientras le muerde el hombro para no gemir el nombre de la persona que no está allí pero que debería. No dice nada cuando acaba, se abrocha los vaqueros y se aleja con paso tambaleante sin mirar atrás. No es la primera vez que lo hace, acostarse con hombres que se parecen a Eric mientras piensa en él, tampoco es la primera vez que después de hacerlo se siente como una basura. 

Saca el móvil mientras anda y escribe un mensaje 

_”Se parecía un poco a ti :( ”_

Esa es la cuarta nota que Eric no entiende cuando le llega.

 

―Vince quiere que vayas

Eric levanta la cabeza del ordenador y se fija en Tortuga apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Esta serio y triste, como cada vez que vuelve de visitar a su amigo en la clínica. Eric baja la cabeza ignorándole y vuelve al guion que estaba leyendo. Dos segundos después el otro se lo ha quitado con rabia y lo ha lanzado al otro lado de la habitación.

―¿Pero qué narices te pasa? ―le grita Tortuga― ¡Vince lleva allí tres semanas y no has ido a verle ni un puto día!

Eric no responde, sólo aparta la mirada y se muerde la lengua para no decir nada que vaya a enfadar más al otro. Pero lo hace, su silencio solo consigue cabrear más a su amigo, tanto que se da la vuelta maldiciendo para ceder a la tentación de cogerle del cuello de la camisa y zarandearle, sabe que Eric luego le daría un buen puñetazo, pero Tortuga sabe que merecería la pena recibirlo solo por hacerle reaccionar.

Eric no le dice que quiere ir a verle ―¿Cómo no va a querer ir es su mejor amigo?― quiere ir a gritarle por haber sido tan estúpido como para terminar enganchado a las drogas, pegarle por no estar allí cuando Sloan rompió su compromiso emborrachándose a su lado, para ver cómo esta, si está mejor, porque es su mejor amigo y se preocupa por él.

Pero entonces, recuerda la “carta” que le trajo Drama cuando acabo el periodo de aislamiento de Vince. El folio blanco que había escrito para él como parte de su terapia, igual que el que le escribió a Tortuga y a su hermano, a su madre e incluso a Ari. Ha visto la carta de Tortuga, escrita por delante y por detrás con la letra minúscula y apretujada de Vince; ha visto los dos folios de Drama y el “Lo siento” escrito una y otra vez durante tres páginas que le mandaron a su madre; pero él… ni una página, es su mejor amigo y ni siquiera fue capaz de escribirle medio folio, solo una frase en medio de la cara 

_”No podría ni mirarte a la cara -.- “_

Vince no quiere verle, y eso duele y duele mucho. No importa lo que Tortuga o Drama o el pequeño nazi de Ari digan, Eric sabe que Vinny no quiere verle.

Lo que esa frase significa para Eric es que Vince le culpa, por no haber estado allí cuando todo empezó para pararle los pies como siempre hacia, por no ser mejor amigo, por estar dejándole pasar por todo el infierno de la rehabilitación… Todas esas cosas por las que Eric se lamenta mientras vacía la botella de Whisky.

Lo que Eric no sabe es que esa quinta nota habla de la vergüenza de Vince, porque no puede mirarle a la cara ahora que comprende tantas cosas, ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado del pelirrojo irlandés, que no es solo deseo ni amor fraternal, que lo que una vez pensó que era el típico y normal enamoramiento adolescente por su mejor amigo; es algo mucho más profundo y que ya no se conforma con su amistad porque lo quiere todo. También habla de lo que le avergüenza pensar en todas aquellas personas a las que se folló porque pensaba que se parecían a su amigo, por todas las veces que saboteo sus citas y porque ahora que lo sabe, se masturba cada noche pensando en él. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara? Está seguro de que Eric lo sabrá en cuanto lo haga, porque le conoce tan bien que le puede leer como a un libro, el problema es que no está preparado para que lo haga.

La nota que entiende esta en el espejo del baño. Eric la ve una mañana cuando sale de la ducha y le hace poner los ojos en blanco. Es un cliché, es tan de película adolescente que no sabe porque no se lo esperaba. Esta allí, resaltando entre el vaho del espejo, escrito con los dedos junto al dibujo de un corazón

―¿Es que tienes 15 años? ―le pregunta saliendo del baño mientras se ata una toalla a la cintura― ¿Has empezado a escribir en tus cuadernos Señor de Eric Murphy también?

Vince se pone de rodillas sobre la cama y se acerca hasta el borde para poder cogerle de la cintura.

―No. En realidad escribo Eric Chase-Murphy sin parar ―responde antes de besarle y dejarse caer hacia atrás arrastrando al otro con él  
―Realmente eres una adolescente de 15 años ¿eh?


End file.
